


A thousand red roses

by yeolbaeby



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/yeolbaeby
Summary: Selama ini, Sunwoo tak pernah benar-benar menyukai ataupun membenci sesuatu. Semuanya selalu terasa biasa saja untuknya.





	A thousand red roses

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own The Boyz, i just own the story. i just happened to ship Sunwoo and Haknyeon before this story happens. this is just an old SunHak fanfic for Hani, hope you enjoy this. and please love The Boyz they are all good and funny.

 

“Sunwoo-ya. Kamu suka bunga?”

 

Pertanyaan Haknyeon membuat Sunwoo menoleh sekilas sebelum berpikir. Selama ini, Sunwoo tak pernah benar-benar menyukai ataupun membenci sesuatu. Semuanya selalu terasa biasa saja untuknya. Bunga, coklat, apapun itu yang tidak begitu disukai anak lelaki justru tidak mengganggunya. Begitu pula dengan sesuatu yang digemari anak lelaki, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh ketertarikan yang berlebihan pada hal itu.

  
“Biasa saja, sih. Kenapa, hyung?” tanyanya sembari mengulum sebatang Pocky coklat yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Kening Haknyeon berkerut samar sebelum wajahnya berubah sendu. Ada helaan napas yang tercetus dari bibirnya. Sunwoo menegakkan punggung, merasa sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari reaksi yang tak biasa dari Haknyeon. Padahal ia tak mengatakan tidak suka, tetapi kenapa Haknyeon terlihat kecewa?

 

“Kenapa, hyung?” Sunwoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

 

Haknyeon menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. “Aku nggak tahu apapun tentangmu, Sunwoo-ya. Bagaimana ini? Aku nggak tahu apa yang kau suka, yang kau benci. Rasanya aku nggak bisa disebut pacar yang baik.”

 

“Kata siapa?” Sepasang alis Sunwoo bertaut di pangkal hidung. Ck, ia tidak suka ini. Membuat Haknyeon kecewa adalah satu di antara sekian banyak hal yang tak ingin ia lakukan. Namun dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini, ia sangsi bisa selalu memberikan Haknyeon kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya. Dalam diam, ia merutuki diri sendiri. Perlahan jemarinya menangkup wajah Haknyeon sebelum menatap sepasang manik coklat itu dalam-dalam. “Kan sudah pernah kubilang, berikan saja apapun yang ingin kau beri. Aku pasti akan menyukainya.”

 

“Justru itu masalahnya,” Haknyeon bergumam, menolak untuk membalas tatapan Sunwoo. Jemari pemuda itu melonggarkan tangan Sunwoo yang semula menangkup wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku sedih karena hanya kau yang menerimaku apa adanya sementara aku…”

 

“Kau apa?”

 

“Aku selalu meminta sesuatu darimu.”

 

Sebelah alis Sunwoo terangkat naik. Ia tidak paham kenapa Haknyeon mendadak saja merasa sedih karena sesuatu yang menurut Sunwoo tak seharusnya dicemaskan. Haknyeon masih menunduk saat Sunwoo menyentuh dagu pemuda itu dengan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Perlahan ia mencondongkan wajah untuk mengecup pipi Haknyeon sebelum menyeringai.

  
“Aku juga selalu meminta kau supaya nggak jauh-jauh dariku. Bukankah kita impas?”

 

Haknyeon menatap Sunwoo lama sebelum menarik tubuh sang adik kelas dalam dekapannya. “Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan pernah jauh darimu, Sunwoo,” bisiknya.

 

Keesokan harinya, Sunwoo mendapati setangkai mawar merah terselip di bawah laci meja belajarnya di kelas. Tidak ada nama pengirim maupun catatan yang menyatakan asal muasal bunga tersebut. Di tengah kebingungannya, Sunwoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan, ia tersenyum.

 

 

_(‘Sunwoo-ya, kamu tahu arti bunga mawar merah?’_

_‘Memang apa artinya, hyung?’_

_‘Artinya cinta sejati. Seperti kamu buat aku.’)***_


End file.
